Ma Petite Fleur
by PhantomFandom
Summary: Javert adopts Eponine and saves her from a life of poverty and suffering. AR. Eventual Enjonine and Mariette. I stink at summaries but please read :) (LOOKING FOR CO-WRITER! PLEASE READ THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER!)
1. Chapter 1

Ma Petite Fleur

**A/N: Hey guys! :D I posted this story today because it is my accounts 1****ST**** ANNIVERSARY! YAYYYYYYY! XD Anyway, thank you soooo much for reading and please enjoy! :D Aaaaanndddd, if you were wondering, my title is in French (translated it through Google :\ :P) and it means "My Little Flower". Right now Eponine is 7 and Javert is somewhere between 40 and 50 :P **

**Love you xoxo Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miserables! I'm just a teenage girl not a 200 something year old dead man.**

Eponine's POV

I watched in silence as the strange man paid for Cosette and left with her.

"Thank you both for Cosette. It won't take you to long to forget," the stranger said.

My parents were waved 'goodbye' to Cosette but did not move from their position a little behind the door.

"Not bad…" Papa was saying.

"_Not enough!_" my mother yelled back as she moved closer to the doorway, "There's a copper at the door! What on earth have you done?"

I threw down the doll I was playing with in our living room and ran quickly to my parents so I could see the copper.

"Where's the child Cosette?" the police officer asked in an intimidating voice.

I moved slightly from my location directly behind my mother so I could get a better look at the officer. I saw a tall man with deep brown eyes and a menacing expression on his face. Yet for a reason unknown to me I knew in my gut that this man was not as scary as he seemed. I wanted to know more about this man, my curiosity peeking, yet I still did not move from my station to the left of my mother.

The man got off his horse, his eyes meeting mine as he knelt down in front of me.

"Who do we have here?" He questioned looking into my eyes with a soft expression.

I looked down, embarrassed, "My name is Eponine, Sir."

He stood and looked at my parents, "How much for the child?" My eyes widened. I couldn't believe my ears. This stranger wanted to adopt me? I looked up to my parents to see what they were thinking. My father looked happy, which shocked me, and my mother looked over to Papa with a thoughtful expression.

I could hear her whispering, "Should we?"

"Just think about it!" My father whispered back, "If we sell her we could leave this ole' dump behind and get a decent place. Not to mention we would 'ave one less mouth to feed."

My mother nodded. I looked up at Papa in utter shock! Surely he couldn't be serious! Why would he even be considering this? Didn't he love me? My thoughts were interrupted by the copper who had started this whole mess.

"Name your price."

"3000 sous!" My mother barked with a grin.

My eyes widened in shock. They were actually selling me! I would be spending the rest of my life with a total stranger. The man passed the money over and took me by the hand. I was too shocked, angry, and dejected to fight back. The man mounted his horse and pulled me up beside him. My parents waved 'goodbye' to me the exact way they had to Cosette. The horse quickly maneuvered down the street.

Javert's POV:

Her brown ringlets bounced gracefully as we traveled, her brown eyes filled with a whirlwind of mixed emotions. I started to worry that she wouldn't like me. _'Well, she did come willingly. That's a good start.' _I told myself. I looked down at Eponine sitting silently in front of me. '_She'll be the daughter I never had.'_

I thought happily. But my thoughts quickly sobered as I thought about my darling wife who had gone to be with God only a year before. Violet had died giving birth to our stillborn daughter. I miss her every day. She never leaves my mind. But now I had Eponine, who's big eyes filled with curiosity and wonder reminded me so much of her. She would be my ray of sunshine. She would be my life. I vowed never to let any harm befall her. I would keep her safe from the dangers of this world. I would never lose my Eponine, not like my darling Violet.

When we finally reached my home I brought Eponine down from my mare. She stifled a yawn as I set her down.

"Are you sleepy, mon amour?" Eponine nodded. I was slightly dismayed that she was still remaining silent. "I shall show you to your room."

I led Eponine up the stairs and down the hall to the guest room. She walked in and sat on the bed.

"Would you like some time alone?" She nodded her head gratefully. "I shall be in to tuck you in to bed in a little bit. Just ring for your maid Louisa when you are ready to prepare for the night."

I gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and left. I went downstairs to my study and sank into my chair. I let out a sigh as I picked up my copy of _King John._ And as soon as she was done washing up, Louisa returned and told me she was ready for bed.

"Would you like me to read you a bedtime story, mon enfant?" Eponine nodded her head as she snuggled up against her pillows. I grabbed a fairytale book and began to read to her quietly. I soon finished the story and set the book down. I gently pushed her hair back from her eyes and kissed her forehead. She was an angel, a gift from God, and she was mine, I would never lose her.

"Goodnight mon ange." I whispered quietly.

"Goodnight Papa." she said sleepily. Those were the first words she had uttered the whole time she had been with me. And she had called me Papa. I was overjoyed yet a little overwhelmed. She soon fell into the inevitable hands of sleep.

As I looked at Eponine I began to think, '_Suddenly I see, suddenly it starts. _

_Can two anxious hearts beat as one? _

_Yesterday I was alone, today you walk beside me. _

_Something still unclear, something not yet here has begun._

_Suddenly the world seems a different place._

_Somehow full of grace and delight._

_How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? _

_What has passed is gone, now we journey on through the night. _

_How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? _

_Trusting me the way you do. I'm so afraid of failing you. _

_Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go. _

_There are shadows everywhere and memories I cannot share.  
_

_Nevermore alone, nevermore apart. _

_You have warmed my heart like the sun. _

_You have brought the gift of life, and love so long denied me. _

_Suddenly I see what I could not see._

_Something suddenly has begun.'_

**A/N: Soooo, what did you think, huh? Tell me! I love reviews (who doesn't?), nice reviews are amazing, and constructive criticism is always welcome****, I would greatly appreciate no flames buuut, you can send them if ya want to, I guess. :P Thank you so much for reading! I really really appreciate it! :D And if you have something to say that you don't want going public you can always PM me! :D Have a great day! Xoxo -Gracie (Not my real name just so ya know, just my nickname ****)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ma Petite Fleur

**A/N: You guys, writers block is like my arch enemy. Like honestly, it's really bad. I apologize profusely for the late update but I feel like I should warn you guys that I really stink at updating. Really sorry about that! I try my hardest to update quickly though! Sorry again for the late update! Anyway,thanks for reading! And please review! The beginning of this chapter is kind of slow but it gets good trust me, so just bear with me for the first part, ok? Ok. Great. Thanks. **** Oh, and by the way, my last chapter inspired someone to write a fanfic :D Everyone go read it! It's father/daughter, Javert/Eponine! It's called 'My Heart is Stone and Still it Trembles' **** And a humongous shoutout to my lovely editing partner BurningStorm! She's amazing and a huge help! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing… except the plot and my oc's… but nothing else. **

**ENJoy! :D**

I sat up eagerly in bed. _Today is my birthday! _I thought. But not only was it my birthday, it was my _13__th_ birthday! I let out an excited 'squeal' and jumped off my bed. I ran out of my room and downstairs to the parlor. When I entered I saw Papa sitting in his usual chair drinking a cup of tea. I jumped onto the couch and looked at Papa expectantly. He looked up at me with a smile.

"Good morning Papa." I said with a smile. Papa set his tea down and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning Eponine." Papa replied. "Do you know what day it is _bebe_?"

"Of course!" I proclaimed laughing.

"Out with it then!" Papa responded teasingly.

"It's my birthday." I said with a giggle.

"How old are you turning? Seven? Eight?" Papa asked.

"No!" I said with a chuckle, "You know how old I'm turning."

"Sadly, yes, I do." He said with a sad smile, "You're growing up too quickly ma petite fille. I'm trying to keep up with you _ma cherie_." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before going to see how breakfast was coming along. After many birthday wishes and kisses we finally sat down to eat.

Once breakfast was over I went upstairs to my room to get dressed. When I arrived to my room Louisa was in there waiting for me. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Louisa."

"Good morning and happy birthday to you Miss." Louisa said as I sat down so she could fix my hair, "Dear me, I believe your hair gets messier and messier every day."

"I try to keep it contained." I replied laughing. My laughing was soon interrupted as Louisa yanked the comb through my hair. I winced from the pain.

"My apologies Miss. Your curls don't seem to want to cooperate with me."

"It's quite alright Louisa." Once she had managed to get my hair under control she somehow put it into several relaxed curls. She smiled brightly at her handiwork and patted my head.

"You look just beautiful." I smiled slightly and looked down blushing, "Which dress would you like to wear today _cherie_?"

"Hm, I think the baby blue dress with pearls on the hem will do."

Louisa silently entered my closet and pulled out a light blue dress with lace across the bodice and a string of pearls on the hem. It was perfect for the occasion. As soon as I was done I went downstairs to find Papa. He always took me out to look for a present on my birthday. As always Papa was in his study looking over criminal records. When I entered he looked up from his papers and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful _ma petite fille_." He said.

"Thank you Papa." I replied.

"Have you come to receive your birthday kisses?" Papa asked teasingly. I shook my head with a chuckle.

Papa gave me a kiss on the cheek nevertheless and said, "I suppose what you really came here for is to go retrieve your gifts, isn't it?"

"You know me so well." I answered. He laughed as he grabbed his coat. I acquired my small purse before we departed. We decided just to walk to the shopping area in town.

Papa and I had only just arrived to our destination when someone called Papa.

"Inspector!" A man yelled as he was running towards us. Apparently Papa was familiar with him because when the man reached us he said,

"James! What is it?"

The man answered in between breathes, "We found… Jean Valjean, sir… the one who broke his parole." I looked up at Papa and his expression was one of complete shock. But it soon hardened into a cold merciless glare.

"Where is he?" Papa questioned through clenched teeth.

"He escaped, sir. We didn't know what to do so we came to find you."

"Well, in God's precious name move out of my way! We must find him!" Papa pushed the man aside, jumped on his horse, and rode away. James was left standing without a horse and terribly baffled. He looked at me and shook his head then walked off. This kind of thing had happened many times before so I just continued on my way towards the several different vendors. Even though it happened regularly I could never force myself to get used to Papa always leaving me alone because of his job. I had often wondered if he loved catching criminals more than he loved spending time with me.

-...-...-...-...-

I began to browse at the ribbon venders when I felt something tugging at my purse. I turned around to see what it was and saw a little boy with fear on his face and his hands in my purse. He removed his hands from my coin purse and flashed a nervous smile at me. My mind flickered back to a time before Papa had taken me in.

'I was 7 years old and I had just finished my first pick-pocketing lesson with the man I had once recognized as my father. I was on my first actual job. I was supposed to pick-pocket a young bourgeois woman, but as I reached my chubby hands into her purse she moved forward slightly bringing me with her. I tripped and fell face first onto the street. I had never been more ashamed in my life.'

"_Looks like this boy is having just as much trouble as I did"_ I thought with a giggle.

I straightened my dress and got a franc out of my purse. I handed it to him and he looked at me confused.

I flashed him a smile in understanding and crouched down so I was his height and said, "Hello, my name is Eponine. What's yours?"

"'Ow do ya do, Eponine? My name's Gavroche." He responded suddenly bold after seeing I wasn't going to call the police.

"Gavroche!" A horrified voice screeched from behind me. I turned around to see a young man probably a couple years older than me running towards me and Gavroche.

"Gavroche, were you stealing from a girl?" The boy asked still sounding horrified. Gavroche lowered his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no stealing from girls!"

Gavroche blushed slightly and mumbled, "Sorry Courf, I'm hungry and she looked like an easy target."

The boy grabbed Gavroche's hand and looked at me apologetically, "I'm dreadfully sorry mademoiselle. He's still learning how to make his money honestly." He said the last sentence with a glare pointed towards Gavroche.

"I gave him the money monsieur, he's done no wrong." I answered with a smile.

The young man bowed slightly and took my hand, "Forgive me mademoiselle. My name is Courfeyrac."

I curtsied gently, "My name is Eponine."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He replied and kissed my hand. I blushed at his complement.

"Well, Eponine, I do believe Gav and I should be on our way." I nodded slightly disappointed. I liked Gavroche and Courfeyrac. They were nice and I never really liked being alone on my birthday.

Courfeyrac furrowed his brows suddenly and asked, "But I must ask, Mademoiselle, where are you headed all alone on this lovely day?"

I blushed and looked down slightly embarrassed, "Well, I was actually out with my father celebrating my birthday but he had to leave for… work related problems."

"That's preposterous! A mademoiselle as beautiful as you should not spend her birthday alone! Why don't you come with Gavroche and me? You could celebrate it with me and my friends!" Courfeyrac answered with a bright smile.

"Well I don't know, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! We've never had a girl come to one of our meetings before! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Alright, if you insist." I answered internally grateful for the opportunity to socialize. As much as I loved Papa it was defiantly hard for me to live with extremely limited interactions with people.

When we arrived I could hear talking and laughing coming from the café. I looked up the stairs to the second floor and caught sight of several boys the same age as Courfeyrac lingering then disappearing by the stairs' entrance.

Courfeyrac took me into the café and I followed him upstairs. When we arrived at the top I looked around the room.

There were a lot of boys.

Gavroche ran to one of them and sat in his lap. I looked at Courfeyrac to see if he would possibly introduce me and I could see he was trying to get everyone's attention. After a few attempts of clearing his throat loudly he just gave up and yelled to get everyone's attention.

"_Listen everybody!_" Courfeyrac shouted, "I have brought a new amis! Her name is Eponine. It was her birthday and she was alone so I decided to bring her here!"

One of the boys jumped up and yelled rather loudly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I chuckled and replied with a quiet thank you.

The rest of the boys were a tad more timid than their fellow 'Amis' and greeted me with a simple "Happy Birthday" and introduced themselves.

There was Grantaire, the one who shouted 'Happy Birthday!' Joly who washed his hands twice before he shook my hand and three times after. Jehan who gave me a written-on-the-spot poem which was lovely. Combeferre who had to wipe the dust from his books off of his hands and clothing before greeting me. Marius who was very sweet and bubbly.

Out of all the names and people I was introduced to, only one stood out among the strange, misfit family. He was a certain boy with curly blonde hair and warm blue eyes named Enjolras.

**A/N: Well, what did ya think? Are you happy to see the boys? I sure am! I love mah boys and was sad without them. Maaaayyyyybbbeee, some more Enjonine next chapter? I don't know, we'll have to see. Love you guys and thanks so much for the great response last chapter! Have a great day! **

**Xoxo,**

**Gracie**


	3. HELP!

Hey you guys! If you haven't noticed, I really stink at updating. And it's gotten worse since school/dance/voice/theatre/everything else started this fall! Sooo, all of this to say, I NEED A CO-WRITER!

Here's what you need to do:

Simply have an account XD

Fill out the applicant form (see below)

Follow all of the rules that I will give you after I see your application

All right, so here's the form:

Internet Name:

Age (Pick one): 12 and under 13-15 16-18 19+

How often do you think you will be able to write?

You will be compliant with the rules stated below (Pick one): Yes No

Here's my rules, I really want you guys to understand that this is still my story and my plot. It is being posted on my account. Profanity of any sort will NOT be tolerated. Everything MUST stay clean and appropriate. Like I said earlier, all chapters will be posted on my account (of course) so everything will have to be approved by me. All chapters that you write can be sent to me through PM. If you send me an application form I will PM you more details and we can work out any problems Really hope I don't sound to harsh! :/

Here's an example filled out form:

Internet Name: Gracie

Age: 13-15

I think I will be able to write every week at best.

Yes

Well, that's all I've got! Just PM me your forms if your interested and we will discuss things! Thanks guys! (BTW, Elizabeth, this counts as updating ;])


End file.
